Power
by destinysbestfriend
Summary: things go wierd when the loki fairy comes to visit sunnydale. There is something going on in this town.
1. Tears of mystery

Tara come-on tell me!! Demands willow with a babyish voice she has been begging every one to tell her big birthday surprise and no one would. She begged as they walked through a park while the sunset seemed to glaze the world a beautiful pale orange. They stopped as the sky grew black with the hope that they would be meeting Buffy very soon. They turned around and ran as fast as they could and stopped, they stopped to look back and find nothing was a sigh of relief in Tara but willow still felt a huge urge and need to run. Its coming whispered willow. What is coming questioned Tara with a stronger fear than that she had before. Can't you feel it asked willow as she bust into tears? Tara nodded "yes but what is it?" she yelled out as if on stage. Willows tears came to sobs by now. Tara passing her hands on her face whipping the tears off willow...she grasped her in her arms tightly by now trying to control her crying which now had her face blood red ... they walked slowly to there dorm. what was this that was making willow so sad Tara asked her self, the energy was so pleasant and fulfilling she couldn't explain it . As they walked into the dorm room Tara gently lay willow on the bed and called Buffy. Still out patrolling, Tara found wasn't surprised. And called xander but no one answered. she hung up the phone and turned to comfort willow but to find her on the floor with a casted circle ... she was rocking back in forth repeating the same 2 words in a singing like pace "save her ,save her" she repeated in a whisper she stopped and looked up at Tara who was undressing she stood there naked in await for willow who began to pull her clothes off ... once sky clad (nude) they sat together in the circle, hands grasping together they began to dance singing a melody so angelic Tara felt that fulfilling energy again and so did willow and they danced and danced with music only in there heads though then they seemed to share the same mind and body every move was exactly like the others ... until they both fell in to a deep sleep with them both mumbling save her save her in a singing like way.  
  
  
  
. 


	2. What to Find!

"Were are they" asked Buffy and Anya almost at the same time. "Jinx" yelled Anya in a childish manner Buffy frowned and went to the dinning room to finish decorating for the party. "She can't miss her birthday festival thingy!" Shhh! commanded xander. "I'm on the phone!" Yes I know your on the phone I can see the ear piece thing on your ear! I'm not stupid "argued anya. Shhh! commanded xander again. The phone continued to ring and Anya angrily went to help Buffy. He quickly but quietly hung up the phone knowing that Buffy would be furious. So he walked in the dinning room casually " well there not home so ..." "what! What do you mean there not home" yelled Buffy with a twitching eye. "This has to be perfect, perfect for willow no vampires no demons! Perfect!" She yelled even louder. "Ok we'll go look for them." he mumbled and took Anya by the hand. They walked to the car and immediately took off. On the way they talked about the party. "Something bad is going to happen today." "I can feel it! Something bad always happens. And Buffy wants this to be so perfect. Well we can always-" "I'm hungry" Interrupted Anya, "Do you want go get some chicken?"  
  
"Huh! Sure on the way back." Agreed Xander "but we got to pick up the girls." "Okay, okay!" Wined Anya. They were silent the rest of the ride. When they arrived, they walked up to the dorm to find the door opened a crack. They walked in "Oh my!!" yelled Xander "Goody thoughts for my mind!" "Shut up" commanded Anya bending down to wake them up. She shook willow repeatedly screaming her name. She awoke with a scream "Oh good finally you're up." "Listen did you buy those or are they natural?" questioned Anya. Willow looked down and ran for her bed sheets and covered her self. "Anya!! There natural!" "Oh okay!" Yelled out Xander "hey willow what about um you know Tara?!" "Oh yeah!" she scooted over and woke Tara. "Come on baby we got to go Anya and Xander are here" and she handed her a sheet. "Oh my head" wined Tara. "What happened to you guys?" asked Xander rather blushing. "Oh uhh we were doing a spell" Remarked Tara. "Yeah! There was so much energy." Whispered Tara "Do you mean Evil going to ruin willows party kind of energy?" asked Xander. "Yeah I think so it was a ball of light…" babbled Willow "yeah! We were in the park and it chased us. I think it hurt willow" added Tara  
  
"What was it?" interrupted Anya. "I don't know! I think it was … I don't know. It told me that she was dieing and so we did a spell to save her." Mentioned Willow "Save who?" asked Xander.  
  
"I don't know" whispered Tara and she stood up to get her clothes "we have to save her!" yelled Willow "No! Better yet let's play hop scotch!" and she got up let go of her sheet and jumped on one foot nude. Tara ran to cover her. "But I want play!" She yelled. "Oh god lets go tell Buffy." Commanded Xander. "But we can still go get chicken right?" assured Anya. 


End file.
